


Benzocaine

by Anonfeather



Series: Shorts [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonfeather/pseuds/Anonfeather
Summary: James has to test a (sexy) theory.





	Benzocaine

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: Modern AU
> 
> Fill for the dead kink meme: https://ham-kink.dreamwidth.org/937.html?thread=3753#cmt3753

Madison was cleaning his pharmacy; checking all his drugs and removing the expired ones. He’ll have to bring them to his local pharmacist from proper disposal. It wouldn’t be much a hassle, he had to go tomorrow for his renewals. **  
**

He sighed, there was so many. It wasn’t so bad with the important prescribed ones for his diagnosed illnesses. What he mostly had to throw away were the over-the-counter ones. His boyfriend kept buying new boxes whenever he got sick instead of checking what they already have. Not to mention he went overboard each time.

He picked another box of lozenges, this one felt light. He almost rolled his eye in annoyance; they kept an empty box? No wonder he never had any space left. On second inspection though, he noticed that there was still one left. Expiration date: in one week. He should get rid of it, but it wasn’t bad yet. He could get a cold in the coming week…

He contemplated the pack. It was a type of lozenge that he hated. He only took it when his throat was killing him. This drug totally numbed his throat. An unpleasant feeling.

“Hey, Jemmy, did you eat yet?” called Thomas from their kitchen.

“No, not yet,” Since waking up, he had been, for a least an hour, cleaning out the pharmacy. He didn’t take the time to eat.

“Coffee and toast?”

“Yes please.” Thomas was awesome. Madison felt a surge of affection, sudden desire to give his boyfriend a hug. He clambered down the counter and noticed he still held the almost empty lozenge box. He didn’t resolve his dilemma.

Then a curious idea came to his mind. He didn’t know if it would work, but his theory was sound…

 He took the last lozenge, gave it a moment for it melt some and went to Thomas.

His boyfriend gave him a bright smile, placing the bread in the toaster. “Hey babe.”

Madison didn’t reply, instead he pulled his hand and steered Thomas on the couch. “Huh, is everything okay? Honey?”

Madison sucked on the lozenge, his throat was numb, it should be perfect.

He shoved his boyfriend down, then sunk to his knees. Thomas’ eyebrows shot up in surprised. “Hello!”

Madison pulled the pyjama bottom down to get access to the hidden cock. It was quickly waking up in interest. Madison kissed and mouthed, encouraging it to it’s full length. Understanding he was getting a random morning blowjob, Thomas stretched back on the couch, grin on his face, letting free range for his small boyfriend to do has he pleased. He wasn’t going to complain!

Once Thomas’ cock filled up, Madison worked on the tip. Thomas was a generously endowed, he never could get a lot of the member in his mouth. If his planned work, that was about to change.

He sucked until he got to his regular maximum then pushed the cock down his throat. He felt the pressure, but his sensitive gag reflex didn’t trigger because of the numbing drug! He moaned in delight from his success. Deep throating was now a possibility for them!

“Holy shit, Jem!” Thomas took noticed that he went farther than ever before. He petted Madison’s head in encouragement. Madison bobbed up and down, getting a hold of a rapid pace. His boyfriend’s cock hit the back of his throat, the muscles squeezing as he swallowed. “Jem, Jemmy, so good!”

He snaked a hand and held Thomas’ balls, rolling him in his fingers. He felt the organ tensing. This would be a blowjob record! The toaster didn’t pop the bread out yet! Madison was giddy with the power, and hummed in delight.

“Jem!” The petting hand clenched on his scalp, then released. Thomas came in his mouth, and he hardly tasted the bitterness. The cum bypassed his taste buds.

Thomas fell down listlessly back on the couch. “Wow! That was awesome!” He panted. He gave a loving gaze down his lover. “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?”

Madison gave him an impish smile, and poked the lozenge in between his teeth. “I had to test a theory.”

Thomas blinked in surprise, and gave a sigh of relief.”That explains it.”

Madison frowned. “What explains it.”

Thomas gave a sheepish smile. “My penis’ numb.”

“What?!” Madison exclaimed mortified. He hid his face in his hands. “That was supposed to be sexy.”

“It was, darlin’, it was!” Thomas reassured. He pulled his boyfriend to his side and hugged him. “I’m juuuust gonna call the medical hotline in case…But, so sexy dear!”

Madison moaned in embarrassment, trying to melt into the furniture.

oOoOoOoOoO


End file.
